John T. Miller
John T. Miller was born in June 1856 in Slovenia."United States Census, 1900," database with images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.3.1/TH-266-11823-76815-88?cc=1325221 : 5 August 2014), Montana > Silver Bow > ED 96 Township 6 South Butte > image 13 of 33; citing NARA microfilm publication T623 (Washington, D.C.: National Archives and Records Administration, n.d.). Around 1878, John T. Miller married Agnes Petric."United States Census, 1910," database with images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.3.1/TH-1942-23031-4634-99?cc=1727033 : 11 November 2015), Montana > Silver Bow > Butte Ward 8 > ED 121 > image 23 of 32; citing NARA microfilm publication T624 (Washington, D.C.: National Archives and Records Administration, n.d.)."United States Census, 1920," database with images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.3.1/TH-1951-22959-16711-51?cc=1488411 : 14 December 2015), Montana > Silver Bow > Butte Ward 8a > ED 243 > image 1 of 12; citing NARA microfilm publication T625 (Washington, D.C.: National Archives and Records Administration, n.d.). After starting their family in Austria, John immigrated to the United States in 1889 to look for better economic opportunities. Agnes and the children followed seven years later. Children of John T. Miller and Agnes Petric: # Mary T. Miller # Rosie T. Miller # Agnes T. Miller # Olga Miller By 1900, John owned and operated the Boulevard saloon and boarding house in South Butte, Montana. At the time of the census, four men were boarding with the family: Anton Kochevar, Joseph Schwerz, Anton Panchitz, and Anton Jacklich.His Plea is Guilty, 06 November 1903, Butte, Montana, The Butte Inter Mountain, p. 6, col. 3, accessed digitally on 30 September 2016 at (http://chroniclingamerica.loc.gov/lccn/sn83025294/1903-11-06/ed-1/seq-6/). On March 27th, 1901, a bar fight broke out at 3am at the saloon. It was a "general fight" and Frank Farley hit Frank Gram over the head with a heavy chair leg, fracturing his skull and killing him. Before Gram died, he stabbed Valentine Kras in the back with a stiletto, inflicting a five inch deep wound. John Ravey, a G.A.R. veteran was also struck over the head during the fight. Farley disappeared after the fight.Dying Man's Desperation, Kalispell, Montana, The Kalispell Bee, 28 March 1901, p. 1, col. 1. Accessed digitally on 30 September 2016 at (http://chroniclingamerica.loc.gov/lccn/sn85053328/1901-03-28/ed-1/seq-1/) On November 6th, 1903, John T. Miller, who was charged with disturbing the peace at his saloon, was discharged because the witnesses failed to appear. John T. Miller, along with Daniel Suskovich and Matthew Kuskovich were alleged to have participated in the brawl that led to the stabbing of Marco Bolonia by Frank Jusecly. It was alleged that Miller took a shot at Kuskovich.Three Accused Discharged, Butte, Montana, The Butte Inter Mountain, 07 November 1903, p. 3, col. 6. Accessed digitally on 30 September 2016 at (http://chroniclingamerica.loc.gov/lccn/sn83025294/1903-11-07/ed-1/seq-3/) On November 12th, 1903, John T. Miller was acquitted in Justice Taylor's court in South Butte of the "charge of attempting to shoot up the town". A few days prior, a group gathered at Miller's saloon and tried to take possession of it, smashing the windows and causing general damage. Miller fired his gun several times in the air but came close to hitting Dan Suskovich. The judge ruled that John had the right to protect his property and discharged him. The charge of first degree assault was also dismissed on motion of Deputy County Attorney Coleman.John T. Miller Acquitted, Butte, Montana, The Butte Inter Mountain, 13 November 1903, p. 10, col. 1. Accessed digitally on 30 September 2016 at (http://chroniclingamerica.loc.gov/lccn/sn83025294/1903-11-13/ed-1/seq-1/) In 1910, John was living and working off his own income at 1800 S. Montana Street in Butte. By 1920, he was operating a grocery store. On March 6th, 1928, John passed away at his home at 1804 S. Montana Street in Silver Bow, Montana from myocarditis (apoplexy). The contributory cause was arterio sclerosis, which plagued John for 3 years. He was buried at Holy Cross Cemetery in Butte, Montana on March 9th, 1928."Montana, County Births and Deaths, 1840-2004," database with images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.3.1/TH-1971-25818-26104-25?cc=1930397 : 20 October 2015), Silver Bow > Death certificates 1925-1927 no 31824-34235 > image 2443 of 2447; citing various county recorder offices. Discrepancies John was listed as 52 in 1910 (1858) and 61 in 1920 (1859). His daughter listed his age as 68 years at his death. John was said to have immigrated to the United States in 1890 in the 1900 Census, but 1889 in the 1920 Census. The 1920 Census lists John's mother tongue as German. Further Research * Find A Grave Search Results * Chronicling America ** John T Miller in Montana Newspapers from 1890 to 1922 (13 results) ** the Boulevard saloon in in Montana Newspapers from 1890 to 1922 (6 results) References